


your mind (will set you free)

by stardustgirl



Series: Cursed AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (as in like 12), (well kind of), Angst, Angst and Feels, Childhood Memories, Depa's in it, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Feels, Feelstember, Fluff, Force Memories, Force Visions, Kanan Jarrus Has PTSD, Kanan Jarrus Needs Help, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Kanan Jarrus-centric, Kanan is tiny, Medium Angst, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, i mean TECHNICALLY if you stretch it there's fluff buttt, kind of, more like, someone help kanan jarrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Sometimes, Kanan dreamed.Prompt fill for "Freedom" for Feelstember.





	your mind (will set you free)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "America" by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> TW: Implied/Referenced Suicidal Ideations

Sometimes, Kanan dreamed.

It differed each time. Mostly, it was nightmares, typically involving the darker options for his position—the ones often threatened by Maul and his former masters. Sometimes, he imagined new punishments, or pre-existing ones that he would rather have died than gone through again.

Other times, he simply dreamed of dying.

But occasionally,  _ very _ occasionally, Kanan would dream of being free. Or  _ more _ free, at least.

In these rare instances, he mostly dreamed of running. Running errands and packages and drugs and deliveries as a courier, slipping by unnoticed by most in crowded city streets and maybe pilfering a credit or two if he felt lucky. Running through crowded spaceports, trying to leave behind the slavery that was almost all he’d ever known and yet running straight back into one of his masters or an enforcer. Running by and through air vents and airlocks and open space without a suit as he tried to outrun everyone and everything.

The monster always caught him, however.

Sometimes, he made it past. Made it all the way to a pair of soft hands and a warm voice murmuring a name he didn’t remember.

He always woke up in a cold sweat after that.


End file.
